


Senza fiato

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Senza fiatoFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt:  Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Rimanere senza fiatoParole: 147





	Senza fiato

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Senza fiato  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt:  Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Rimanere senza fiato  
> Parole: 147

Spinta dopo spinta, Tezuka si muoveva nel bollente e seducente corpo di Atobe, che, senza dubbio, era quanto più di estasiante esistesse.  
Spinta dopo spinta, Tezuka veniva inghiottito sempre di più da quel ragazzo che aveva quasi la sensazione volesse divorarlo.  
Spinta dopo spinta, Tezuka affondava sempre di più in lui perdendo completamente la ragione.  
Spinta dopo spinta, Tezuka veniva travolto da quella voce sensuale che gemeva, e sussurrava il suo nome, con delle sfumature che poteva definire solamente erotiche.  
Spinta dopo spinta, Tezuka si perdeva dentro di lui senza tregua e senza potersi trattenere.  
Spinta dopo spinta, Tezuka aveva raggiunto l’apice del piacere e per l’ennesima volta finiva con il rimanere senza fiato per le incredibili sensazioni provate.  
Era o non era fortunato ad aver trovato un ragazzo che lo faceva fremere e godere come nessun altro al mondo? Lo era senza nessun ombra di dubbio.


End file.
